


quantum flip

by JINSOULLIEFILMS (GOTHCHAEWON)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Astral Projection, Broken Bones, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Everyone Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Quantum Mechanics, Telekinesis, The Astral Plane, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/JINSOULLIEFILMS
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	quantum flip

"there's a cackle in the air as the door to the next level of the dungeon."

"...and suddenly...!" a boy named xu minghao slams a figurine of a witch onto the game board. "it's the witch!" the other twelve boys in the room whine and mope about their misfortune.

"oh come on, minghao! you couldn't have made this easier?" mingyu yelled at his chinese counterpart.

"lemme think about it..." minghao said pretending to think for a moment "no."

the other twelve boys groaned and frowned again.

ah yes, june 1983. a time of new technology, new jobs, new laws, with a dash of sex, money, and drugs. it's basically the usual.

with the fun summer parties that lead to the neighborhood milf jisoo and innocent girl next door chaeyoung hooking up again, the raves that lead to a mass shooting because the token white kid that Class A-357 uses for "diversity" got called cracker for a month, and the parties that lead to someone overdosing and dying because they couldn't handle their krokodil. it's the usual. 

instead of spending time outside, and getting to places like the lake, or the arcades, or the fun fair, these 13 boys were spending the balmy evening sitting in lee jihoon's basement, playing dungeons & dragons.

"courtesy of mingyu's terrible dice rolling skills, hansol is hexed by the witch!" minghao narrated. the rest could tell he was enjoying himself, especially whenever vernon got attacked.

"no fucking way!" hansol said, irritated. "mingyu was the one who rolled the dice! why should my OC die for it?"

"cause you're the one who the witch decides to hex, vernon." mingyu said, matter of factly.

"what the fuck?" vernon said, placing his cards face down on the table. "why does everyone have a stigma against mixed people? this is racism!"

"you can't just call racism everytime you get attacked in d&d." junhui sighed out.

"I can, and did!" vernon said.

as the argument grew bigger and bigger, jihoon heard heavy and slow footsteps coming from above the boys' heads.

"guys, I think someone's in the house." jihoon said, staring at the ceiling.

the steps were huge, it seemed. the entire basement was slightly shaking from the weight.

"guys!" jihoon tried to say. "seriously, there's something upstairs!"

the noise level got even worse, all of the boys except jihoon getting close to fighting with each other. jihoon couldn't take it anymore. he stood up in his seat.

"shut up!" jihoon yells to the entire basement. the rest of them looking at jihoon, he pointed upwards to the ceiling, where the lights shook from the large thudding of someone's feet. all of the clamoring stops as the heavy and slow footsteps sound above their heads. they all realized in that moment that the footsteps didn't sound familiar. at all. not a single one of them could recognize them from anywhere.

the thirteen boys could feel every single hair on their necks slowly rising. they all looked at each other nervously. the footsteps getting less heavier. they become more familiar and suddenly, the footsteps stop. there's a knock at the basement door.

knock knock knock.

"boys? come outta there for a bit, I made snacks!" a familiar voice rang out. in fact it was so familiar that the boys could fell their hearts quicken in pace.

"jihoon," seungcheol whispered for the twelve boys to hear. "I thought your mom was at work."

"come on guys! food's gonna get cold."

"she is." jihoon said, staring hard at the door.

another three knocks.

the boys stayed quiet, hearing their own heartbeats in their ears. some audible gulps were heard as the doorknob rattled furiously. a sigh was then heard from the other side.

"boys? seriously, this isn't funny. let me in." who ever was pretending to be mrs. lee was getting irritated, it showed clearly in their voice. another three knocks.

"shit." jeonghan whispered quick. "quick, guys, we gotta make a plan." the 13 boys huddled together in a circle quickly.

"guys...? what do we do?" seokmin whispered lowly.

"seriously, jihoon, your mom might have just come home early." wonwoo whispered.

minghao nodded. "yeah, what if it's just her?"

"but," jihoon began, "she's never done that without calling me first."

"what if it was an emergency?" mingyu inquired.

"if it was, she wouldn't have been so calm." jihoon said, glancing at the door.

in quick succession, the knocking turned to rapid banging as the mimic of mrs. lee shouting for them to open the door.

chan yelped and held onto jeonghan, beginning to cry. jeonghan clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to shush the terrified boy.

"jihoon!" vernon perked up, snapping his fingers. "don't you have weapons in here somewhere?"

"the trunk!" jihoon said, immediately pointing to a huge chest in the front corner of the room. undoing the latch, the 13 boys opened the trunk at lighting speed.

"it's full of my dad's old guns!" jihoon said, rejoicing.

"lee jihoon! open this door right now!" said "mrs. lee". jihoon wouldn't be shocked if there were dents in the door.

the lights in the basement started to flicker as they all cocked their old weapons and aimed towards the door. the door finally caved in and there was nothing. just the broken wooden bits of the door. 

"what in the hell...?" 


End file.
